The overall mission ofthe UNC Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD) is to promote and enhance multidisciplinary research in digestive diseases. This mission is accomplished in part, through core laboratories that provide laboratory services, training, and technical support to center members. The Histology Core supports CGIBD's mission by providing essential histopathological services to members conducting digestive diseases research. The services provided by the Core include consultation during the planning phase of experiments, analysis of human and mouse intestine, liver, pancreas, and other GI related tissue specimens for histology and immunohistochemistry. We also provide access to four fluorescent microscopes; a Zeiss AXio Imager, a Zeiss AXio Primo Star Microscope and Olympus IX71 and IX81 inverted fluorescence microscopes. In addition, the Core provides digital slide scanning and image analysis services in partnership with the UNC Translational Pathology Laboratory (TPL; https://tpl.med.unc.edu/l A new service is to provide brightfield and fluorescent live cell imaging to users. The main goal of TPL is to take laboratory research discoveries into the realm of clinical care in a timely manner. The partnership wdth the TPL is beneficial because it allows the CGIBD Histology Core to provide cutting edge digital imaging services to Center members. The Core personnel include a faculty director, a histotechnician, and research assistants who vsdll oversee the slide digitization process. The Core Director has broad expertise in histology and cancer biomarkers and oversees the administration ofthe Core. The histotechnician has over 15 years experience in histopathology and is responsible for sample preparation and processing for histological analysis and digital imaging on a fee for service basis. She has two research assistants who help her with these duties. As can be seen from the Core Use report, the Core is heavily utilized by Center members and other researchers at UNC